


The Rings

by Elena78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/pseuds/Elena78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far will he go to save the world, and at what cost? Harry's life has never been as complicated, until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rings

Sneaking out of the Burrow at night was getting more difficult. Molly was watching him like a hawk, and she always managed to stay up late, pretending to be preparing wedding things. Harry knew better. She was making sure that Ron and Hermione weren’t meeting behind her back, and Harry was safe. It unnerved Harry, that she was watching him so much. He knew that Molly’s heart was in the right place, but Harry knew that no one would forgive him if they knew what he was doing.  
  
Harry waited a while after he heard Molly clamber up the stairs before he slipped out of the room he shared with Ron. Getting past the wards at night were easy, but going to see the person he had been seeing was harder with every meeting. Every time he saw her; she grew pale and more withdrawn. He knew that he shouldn’t feel sorry for her, but something inside of him made him see the true heart of a girl forced to grow up before she was willing to, and see her take on more than what she knew she was getting into. He saw a part of himself in her.  
  
He now stood waiting for her in a clearing just beyond the trees, near the lake at the Burrow. She was usually waiting for him already, and Harry felt panic begin to rise inside of him. _Had she been caught, what if something happened to her?_ He began to pace, his heart hammering in is chest as he kept looking at his watch. With every second that passed, Harry was more anxious to see her. After about ten minutes, he was ready to give up, knowing that she was never this late, but the rustling of leaves caught his attention, and he spun around, his wand pointing straight out in front of him.  
  
“Who’s there,” he said, but his wand faltered as he saw her slowly approaching. “W...What happened? You look like hell,” he said in shock. “I’m sorry, I…”  
  
“There isn’t much time,” she said rather calmly and held out her hand to him. “Take this and put it on,” she said as she came to a stop in front of him, her hand held out before him.  
  
Harry looked down and saw a silver ring in her hand and stared back up at her for a moment. “What is it?” he asked cautiously.  
  
“Please, just take it and put it on,” she urged him and Harry noticed the sadness and urgency in her voice.  
  
Without really thinking, he took the ring and placed it on his right hand. The ring sat firmly on his middle finger. It was a perfect fit. He had to blink his eyes though, as his vision began to blur. He gasped once he realised that it wasn’t his vision at all, but the ring seemed to blur before disappearing and only leaving him staring at his hand, free of any sign of jewellery.  
  
“What the…” he whispered and looked up, but she was gone. “Pansy?” he called out, but only silence greeted him.  
  
Shaking his head, he turned back around and headed back for the Burrow. As his arm moved he could feel the weight of the ring on his finger, but looking down, he still couldn’t see it. It felt slightly weird, but he accepted it, wondering what was going on and why Pansy just left him.  
  
 _“Harry, can you hear me?”_ Harry clutched as his head as a sharp pain ran inside of him. He winced against the pain, but swore he had heard Pansy. _“Harry?”_ The voice sang in his head, and he whipped around, looking for the voice.  
  
“Pansy?”  
  
 _“Shhh,”_ Came a whisper inside if his mind. _“You don’t need to speak, just use your mind.”_  
  
 _“Pansy?”_ He said, although he felt stupid as he looked around and saw nothing but trees surrounding him. _“What is going on?”_  
  
 _“I can’t see you anymore, well, at least not for a while. The ring opens up a telepathic connection between those that wear the connecting rings. I’m wearing one very similar to the one I just gave you.”_  
  
Harry stood deathly still; his heart began to beat so fast, the thought it might push its way through his chest. His left hand flew to the right one, trying to tear the ring off his finger, but all he grasped was his skin.  
  
 _“Take it off, how do I get it off?”_ He said to himself, but she had heard him.  
  
 _“You can’t, not unless you say the special incantation to reveal the ring. I swear to you Harry, nothing can harm you by doing this.”_  
  
Harry began to slowly calm, he could…sense the truth and honesty in her words. _“Pansy, we can’t have this connection, it’s…too dangerous,”_ he said, thinking about the connection he had with Voldemort.  
  
 _“You have a connection to Voldemort’s mind?”_  
  
 _“You heard that?”_ Harry blinked to himself, trying to cope with a new voice in his head, hearing his thoughts without even meaning to share anything.  
  
 _“Aren’t you skilled in Occlumency?”_ She asked him and heard the shocked expression in the way that she asked.  
  
 _“No, no I’m not,”_ Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting of the pain he felt in his head.  
  
 _“Well, I guess the famous Harry Potter doesn’t know everything after all,”_ he could hear the amusement of her thoughts and cringed. _“Oh, relax, Harry. I’ve already told you that you can trust me. Have I failed you yet?”_  
  
 _“Why were you late tonight?”_ Harry asked with annoyance in his voice and instantly; he could see a brick wall being set up around him, like a wall to Diagon Alley was closing up in front of him. _“Pansy?”_ Harry called, but she was silent, restricting him from her thoughts.  
  
 _“The wedding, he’s going to do something the day of the wedding.”_ She said and then everything was quiet.  
  
Harry sensed the closure of her thoughts to him and he sighed in frustration. He made it back into his room that he shared with Ron without a fuss and climbed back into his bed. Settling down for the night, Harry closed his eyes as his head sank into the pillow, willing this night to be all over.  
  
~~*~~  
  
 _…He was walking through a huge hallway, voices drifted softly up to him from the bottom floor. He had never seen anything like whathe was seeing now. Huge oak doors were standing at the entrance to every room; a huge chandelier hung from the high ceiling above, illuminating everything he could see. The dark mahogany railing felt smooth and strangely warm to touch as he followed it along to the top of the stairs. Looking to his left, he saw a similar staircase leading down to a huge open space below. Curiosity winning him over, he began to descend._  
  
 _Reaching the bottom, he couldn’t help but gasp. He hadn’t seen an entrance like this since first stepping into Hogwarts, yet here he was, surrounded by white walls with solid gold trimmings, a white marble floor beneath him and paintings he knew would cost a fortune hung on the walls. He had no idea where he was; none of his other dreams were like this and he couldn’t feel Voldemort anywhere near him. He felt calm, almost happy to be in this strange place, almost inviting him to explore more._  
  
 _He heard the voices drift clearer to him and he followed them as if drawn to the noise. He couldn’t hear his footsteps, but he could hear the slow, steady rhythm of his heart beating. The voices were becoming clearer and more recognisable, somehow,  familiar…_  
  
 _“The Dark Lord wants us ready no later than eight, we strike once we see the signal.” he heard a voice say and knew it belonged to Lucius Malfoy._  
  
 _“I’m growing rather impatient with this nonsense; everything is about that bloody boy,” another voice echoed through the room, and he thought of only one word ‘Dad’._  
  
 _“Be careful of what you say, you know what will happen if the Dark Lord hears of any betrayal towards him,” Lucius said quietly._  
  
 _“Yes, none of us want to end up like you and your family, now do we Lucius,” the man said, though Harry was unsure why he would think this man was his father. He now stood outside the room, the door slightly ajar, and he peeked inside._  
  
 _Lucius cringed, but kept his composure. “If you had any concerns, then why did you not voice these at the meeting?” A different voice spoke though he couldn’t see the man who had asked the question._  
  
 _“Because this is absurd,” said the man whom he could only recognise as his father. “We’re chasing after a boy and have no idea where he is, we are putting ourselves right into the Aurors hands.”_  
  
 _“We will have the Ministry by then, so there is no need for…” Harry quickly moved out of the way of the door as he only just noticed the unknown man walk by, but it was too late._  
  
 _“Who’s there?” The man called out as he opened the door. Harry tried to grab his wand, but his hands found empty pockets. He gasped and looked down and was confused by what he saw. His hands were not his, and he was wearing some kind of fluffy robe._  
  
 _“What are you doing snooping around?” the unknown man said. “Don’t tell me your child is uncontrollable, Derrick?”_  
  
 _Harry looked up and tried to back away, fear gripping his heart. He tried to turn around and run for the stairs, but he wasn’t fast enough._  
  
 _“CRUCIO!”_  
  
 _The curse hit him in the back, and he dropped to the ground, screaming in agony as the curse took hold of him. He writhed in pain on the floor for what seemed like hours before the curse was lifted._  
  
 _“What are you doing sneaking around, are you spying on us?” the man asked._  
  
 _Harry shook his head, trying to catch his breath. He felt a pressure upon his head as if someone were trying to puncture him, wanting to get inside. He set up his defences, blocking the invader out of his head._  
  
 _“Using Occlumency? Very smart, but not good enough. CRUCIO!” the curse hit him again, and he screamed. The pain was short lived as he  heard a scuffle from up above him._  
  
 _“Have you gone mad? That is my daughter,”_  
  
 _‘Daughter?’ Harry thought and tried to think about what was going on around him._  
  
 _“Your daughter was listening to every word we were saying, you should have her under better control,” said the unknown man._  
  
 _“Leave, get out of my house!” His father said, and he tried to get up off the floor, but found that he couldn’t move. “You so much as look at my daughter again and I’ll kill you.”_  
  
 _The man laughed a cold, cruel laugh that could rival Voldemort’s any day. “Be ready Derrick or I’ll confess what I know to the Dark Lord. If I hear any more of this, be sure that you will all go down as traitors.”_  
  
 _Harry heard the other men leave and the door close before he felt arms ripping him up of the ground. “What the hell were you thinking,” the arms shook him. “Get upstairs and go straight to bed else, I’ll curse your ruddy arse,” the arms let go of him and shoved him towards the stairs._  
  
 _Without looking back, Harry’s feet seemed to know where they were going. They took him back up the stairs that he had come down, back down the hallway and to a room near the end. Once safely inside, he looked around and found himself in a room that much resembled Hermione’s. He saw a mirror across the room and headed for it, looking into it, he gasped._  
  
 _“Pansy?”_  
  
~~*~~  
  
Harry sat upright in his bed, usually when this happened; he’d be covered in sweat and his scar would be burning. This time, he could feel the fear inside of him, but everything else seemed normal.  
  
 _“Pansy?”_ he said in his mind. Silence greeted him, but he could sense sadness being reflected back to him. _“When did that happen? Pansy, talk to me…”_  
  
 _“It was why I was late. I’m sorry you saw that, I didn’t mean to let you in.”_ Pansy said though the sadness surrounding those words caught Harry off guard. _“Don’t you dare pity me, Potter. This is the life we live. You think your life is so bad and full of sad things, try living a day in my shoes, then you’ll know what a horrific life is really like.”_  
  
Before Harry could say anything, he could sense Pansy’s defences being pulled up, shutting him out.  
  
 _“I’m sorry,”_ he whispered to her, not knowing if she heard him.  
  
Sighing; he looked around to try and find out what time it was, but realised that once his eyes found the clock, his eyes were too blurry. Fumbling around, he found his glasses and put them on, the clock told him that it was nearly six in the morning. Soft snores came from the bed across the room, and he knew that Ron was still fast asleep. Pulling back the covers, Harry swung his legs around and heaved himself out of bed. He yawned, knowing he hadn’t gotten enough sleep, but too awake to think about going back to bed, so he headed out of the room and down to the kitchen.  
  
The smell of bacon and eggs greeted him as he slowly made his way into the kitchen. He saw Molly cooking and smiled.  
  
“Good morning,” Harry said as he took a seat at the table.  
  
Molly jumped at the voice and turned around quickly. “Harry? What on earth are you doing up so early? Are you okay, are you ill?” she rushed over to him, feeling his forehead.  
  
“I’m fine, honestly. I just couldn’t sleep.” Harry said truthfully and saw the concern on Molly’s face, making him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He had always seen Molly as a mother to him; she was the only one he knew of.  
  
 _“Oh, pass me a bucket!”_ Harry heard in his head and nearly choked on his own saliva. He coughed into his hand to hide his surprise from Molly and she frowned at him.  
  
“Well, I’ll make you some lovely tea and get you fed, that should help to make you feel better,” Molly shuffled her way back over to the stove, and muttered under her breath.  
  
 _“Well, good morning Pansy. I take it you couldn’t go back to sleep either,”_ Harry said, trying hard not to smile.  
  
 _“Stay out of my head, will you! I did this so we could communicate without my having to sneak out anymore. You saw what happened to me and what will happen again if I’m ever caught,”_ Pansy’s voice sounded alarmed, but not angry.  
  
 _“Hey, you were the one in my head just now, else why would I need to pass you a bucket?”_ He mused and felt a blush creep up on his cheeks. Harry looked around, making sure no-one else was around to see him grinning to himself.  
  
 _“Your thoughts are so loud, how can I not be drawn to them? Learn Occlumency, I’m surprised that you haven’t done so already!”_  
  
Harry frowned as he remembered the last time he tried to learn to block his mind; he went to say something to Pansy, when he heard footsteps and turned around.  
  
“’Morning,” Ginny sang out as she skipped down the last of the stairs and headed straight for her mother. She gave Molly a quick squeeze and pecked her on the cheek before stealing some bacon from the frying pan.  
  
Harry couldn’t help but stare at Ginny. His heart raced as he watched how her night dress clung to her curves. This was a sight of Ginny that he had never seen before and his mouth began to water.  
  
 _“Oh, my god! Oh, my GOD! I really need a bucket now, I feel so sick,”_  
  
Harry blushed and noticed Ginny looking at him in shock. “Oh, Harry,” she said. “What are you doing up so early?”  
  
Molly turned around at that moment and also blushed. “Oh dear, I forgot that you were there,” she turned to her daughter and whispered in her ear. Harry watched as Ginny looked down at herself, blushed then made a run for the stairs.  
  
 _“You make me sick, Potter!”_  
  
 _“Then get out of my head, Parkinson!”_


End file.
